


The Cowboy and the Onsen

by Khateeah, OKami_hu



Series: A Group of Dragons is a Clan [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Bad Flirting, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, First Time, Hand Jobs, Hot Springs & Onsen, M/M, Mild amputation kink, Misunderstandings, Southern charm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:23:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7480653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khateeah/pseuds/Khateeah, https://archiveofourown.org/users/OKami_hu/pseuds/OKami_hu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanzo treats his team to some rest & relaxation at the Shimada family onsen. Hoping to gain some intel, Genji points a drunken McCree in the direction of Hanzo's private spring, where Jesse proceeds to work his brazen southwestern charm in hopes of seducing the mysterious Japanese mafioso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cowboy and the Onsen

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic-style RP between @Khateeah (Genji, Jesse McCree) and @OKami_hu (Hanzo Shimada), written in paragraph round-robin form.

“So… what you're saying is Hanzo's got a secret hot spring all to himself?” Jesse attempted to hide the wry grin that forced its way onto his face with little success. “I'm listening...”

Genji nodded. “Just follow the path beyond the boulders. Keep walking and you'll get there.” He made no effort to hide his terse tone. Jesse was drunk, and Genji could have been shouting at him; he'd hardly have taken notice - not when Hanzo was the subject of their conversation. In a way, Genji was glad for Jesse's painfully apparent one-track mind, coupled with his propensity for the over-consumption of liquor - it meant he'd be easy to keep tabs on, if nothing else.

The days on which Genji had begun to regret ever convincing Hanzo to come with him and join Overwatch were becoming more frequent. He wasn't blind to the way Jesse looked at his brother - all doe eyes and subtle smiles, covert glances stolen from across the room. The thought of the uncouth American courting his brother made him sick. Nevertheless, Jesse was persistent, and Genji had a feeling he'd need to tackle the problem at its roots. He'd lead Jesse straight to his brother; leaving just the two of them alone… or so they'd believe. There wasn't a chance on earth Genji would allow the cowboy around his brother unsupervised, and besides, he needed to gauge how Hanzo would react; if there was truly anything he needed to worry about.

“Right then, thanks!” Sparing the cyborg not another second, Jesse turned with a tip of his hat, walking all too quickly towards the path leading to Hanzo’s hidden getaway. Genji sighed.

The surrounding beauty failed to put Genji’s warring mind at ease; every other time, he would’ve marveled at the lush vegetation, the steam floating over the water, the peace and quiet, the beauty of his homeland; but right now, he couldn’t.

The last Overwatch mission had brought the brothers and their assigned teammates back to Hanamura, months after they’d joined - or in Genji’s case, rejoined - the organization. Their knowledge, streetwise and connections proved crucial to their success, but it was a tasking mission, and they were all exhausted. Even the tranquil Zenyatta had slipped a hint that he would have loved a brief respite.

Hanzo visibly hesitated a little before making his offer, but by the time they reached the onsen, he’d assumed the role of the generous host. The bath was still owned by the Shimada Clan; it was one of their legal businesses. When Hanzo announced himself, the staff immediately surged to provide their most luxurious services to them all. The agents were led to restricted areas, which were reserved for the family and guests of honor - or those few who were wealthy enough to buy their way in.

D.Va had been squealing and giggling and babbling about animes; she was probably in her own private pool by now, feeling like queen of the world. Zenyatta had simply floated off to find a good spot to meditate, and Hanzo had excused himself, most likely wishing to reacquaint himself with his favorite spot. Genji remembered it all too well.

It was a rather small pool, the water too hot for most, but Hanzo relished in the warmth. If nothing had changed - and knowing Hanzo, it hadn’t - he was sitting in there like some vacationing emperor, relaxed, sipping sake… the sight would most likely take McCree’s breath away.

Once Jesse had set off, Genji wasted no time dashing away to flank his path, moving silently through the trees to wrap around the back side of Hanzo's favorite spring. With his bio-lights shut off, Genji leapt deftly upwards, finding his perch in a tree just beyond his brother’s field of view. Even from a distance, Genji's enhanced hearing allowed him to track Jesse's approach well before Hanzo noticed the man’s presence.

It didn’t take long before Jesse burst through the copse of trees surrounding the private spring. Despite his drunken stumble, he too was a sight to behold: smooth, tanned skin dusted with a generous covering of dark hair, leading from his muscled chest down into a trail that disappeared beneath the towel around his hips.

Jesse knew the moment he laid eyes on the lax archer that his own visage paled in comparison to the ethereal angel before him. Shrouded in a veil of mist that rose in curled tendrils from the spring in which he soaked, Hanzo was perfection personified: all bulging, sculpted muscles beneath honeyed skin, high, angular cheeks deeply flushed as they always were when the man tasted so much as a drop of alcohol. Jesse stifled the gasp that caught in his throat with a clumsy, drunken hiccup.

“Well, partner,” he drawled, stopping mid-stride a few paces from the pool and settling into his characteristic confident, wide-legged stance. “Fancy findin’ you here.” In that moment, Jesse was more than grateful for the liquor in his blood; how it calmed his nerves and allowed him to set his gaze to settle coolly on the gorgeous man below.

Hanzo didn’t as much as stir at first; he almost appeared to be asleep. Before Jesse could say more, the archer’s eyes slowly opened, looking directly at him. Hanzo subtly turned his head, the motion sending strands of his unbound hair tumbling over his shoulders. He said something; the foreign but already familiar lilt of the words identified it as Japanese. There was a momentary pause before he solemnly nodded to McCree.

“My apologies; I know you do not speak our language, _gaijin_. Have you wandered off from your kinsmen? This area is forbidden to outlanders. Should guards see you here, they won’t show you mercy.” Hanzo waved his hand royally. “Therefore, I will give you my permission to stay. It would tarnish the reputation of the Shimada Clan if we slayed the merchants and diplomats who left their faraway land to strike deals with us.” He spoke even more formally than he usually did; some agents made fun of him for it when Genji was out of earshot. Hanzo remained mostly closed off to everyone, opting instead to take his sweet time to warm up to the idea of working on a team - the same team that removed his family from their seat of power, nonetheless. Still, the others appreciated his skills, looks, and the air of mystery that surrounded him, and had begun to make subtle efforts to get him out if his shell. Overwatch was like a family, he found - they cared for each other.

“Are you enjoying the onsen, Jess- ah, forgive me again. I forgot you outlanders state your names in reverse order. McCree it is, then? I’d loathe to be impolite.” No man was ever drunk enough to say things like that. It was probably some sort of game Hanzo was indulging in.

Jesse’s eyebrows inched higher as he watched Hanzo’s enthralling spectacle unfold until they nearly disappeared beneath the brim of his hat. He’d become quite familiar with the assassin's preference for formal language, but this was something else entirely. Still, he managed to swallow the laugh that threatened to rise in his throat, opting instead to indulge the heir’s little game.

“My apologies, Mr. Shimada,” Jesse declared with a dramatic bow, hoping the gesture would make up for the fact that he'd forgotten in his liquor-induced fog the proper way to address Hanzo per Japanese custom. “You can call me whatever you'd like.” Playful brown eyes peeked out from beneath the wide brim of his hat and he flashed a cheesy grin. Eye contact was maintained as he proceeded to drop his towel, revealing an ill-fitted, bright red speedo that into his groin, leaving very little to the imagination.

If one watched carefully, there was a hint that Hanzo nearly lost his composure; his lips twitching, wanting to curl into a wide grin. He steeled himself, simply raising a brow at the bold display.

“Most words my people would use to refer to yours are not terms my upbringing permits me to use. You must forgive us though - we are perplexed by most of your customs, as well as your appearances. For example…” Hanzo peered at Jesse with eyes half-closed. “The Japanese wear no clothes to the onsen. I shall honor your traditions though, as I hope you will honor mine. Please, join me. I hope the water won’t be… _too hot_ for your tastes.” The look he shot to Jesse was positively _smoldering_.

“Well, who would _I_ be to break tradition on this beautiful land of yours?” Jesse grinned, not hesitating an instant before he proceeded to rid himself of his swim attire. There wasn't a hint of shyness in the way he moved, the way he matched the intensity of Hanzo's gaze as he stripped bare, his cock hanging heavy, already half-hard against his thigh. He didn’t care that his arousal was obvious to Hanzo - he was proud of his… rather generous endowment. It was no secret to most of the Overwatch roster that Jesse was quite well endowed, and it only seemed right he share the knowledge with Hanzo, now that he was part of the team. Besides, the man had practically invited him to strip down - even when drunk, Jesse was loathe to miss such an obvious hint.

Stark naked except for his hat, Jesse knelt beside the pool, careful to convey the illusion that he still retained a modicum of coordination in his inebriated state. A soft gasp escaped his lips as he dipped a foot into the water - he'd expected it to be hot, but this was borderline scalding.

“Mm, you really do like it hot, don't you Shimada?” Jesse teased as he slid feet-first into the water, seating himself a bit closer to Hanzo than was typically comfortable between two casually acquainted men. Jesse heaved an exaggerated sigh and allowed his eyes to roll lazily, conspicuously over Hanzo's body. He thanked his lucky stars that his cock was concealed beneath the surface as it swelled quickly to full hardness.

All the while, Genji sat stock-still in his tree; watching, listening intently to the scene that transpired before his eyes. It took every last ounce of discipline he could muster to resist the urge to dash over at once, to put a stop to their lewd banter - but even if he did, what would he say? What right did he have to dictate his older brother’s indulgences?

None. Genji had no right to interfere, and he knew it. But that didn't make it hurt any less, watching the way his brother looked at McCree, the obvious interest and hunger flickering in his eyes. The dragon inside Genji began to keen, the restless spirit hungering for its counterparts, and the feeling made him blanche. He knew if he lingered any longer, he risked revealing himself; knowing full well how sensitive the dragon spirits were. He could not, would not risk discovery.

Fighting back the emotions surging within, Genji leapt from his perch and dashed off through the thick shade of the forest.

***

Down at the pool, Hanzo felt a stirring within, drawing his attention for just a moment. He tilted his head to the side with a frown, as if listening to something, but it had already passed. He glanced back at Jesse.

“Heat does wonders to sore muscles,” Hanzo explained, pretending to be oblivious to McCree’s intentions. “It calms the soul as well. I trust it’ll work its magic on you too, _gaijin_?” He smirked. “Making you all pliant and agreeable. All _soft_. You could use some softness, as you seem to be a little rough around the edges. Accosting the heir of a clan of assassins in his own private bath… Displaying your assets unashamed - so terribly uncouth. Do they not teach you manners in your homeland? I fear for Japan’s future. We open our borders to foreigners and they bring their savage ways here… and expect us to conform.”

Hanzo tilted his head to the side once more, measuring Jesse with a calculating gaze. “Perhaps I should save us the trouble by ending your life.”

McCree flinched back dramatically, this time unable to suppress the laugh on his lips. “Look, Shimada, you either want me naked or you don't. But killin’ me for it? I've gotta say, I'd much prefer stayin’ alive for as long as you so choose to allow.” Jesse did his best to match the assassin's smooth tone, but the wide, sloppy grin that spread across his face betrayed him.

“I mean, if you're tryin’ to kill me, at least promise me you'll have a little fun before you put me down for good?” Jesse leaned back and swiped his tongue across his lips - the gesture pointedly lewd. He was hungry, and the teasing assassin was starting to drive him mad.

Hanzo let out a long, suffering sigh. “I tried to make this classy, I really did, but you’re drunk and dumb. Unfortunately, you are also infuriatingly attractive, and your reckless antics are oddly endearing.” He leaned closer. “Let’s quit the dancing around. I have noticed how you’ve been looking at me, and your flirting isn’t exactly subtle. I know that you want to fuck.” The harsh term sounded almost blasphemous, falling from those lips.

“You’re lucky, because I- I’m not against it. But this game has rules, McCree, and you’d do well to play by them.”

“So fucking’s got rules now, does it? You weren't kiddin’ when you said ya’ll do things differently around here.” With a mock-dejected sigh, Jesse reached for the flask of sake behind Hanzo and took a long swig. A little voice in the back of his head told him Hanzo would _probably_ find that disrespectful too, but he didn't care. He relished the smooth burn of the sake in his throat, and set down the flask with a chuckle. “See, where I'm from, we keep things simple. So I'll see what I can do for ya, but you're gonna need to fill me in on these ‘rules’ first.”

Hanzo’s normally warm eyes slowly turned cold. He didn’t pay much attention to what McCree was doing, he just watched the cowboy with a hint of something akin to… disappointment.

“I do not bottom,” Hanzo announced bluntly. “Nor do I suck cock. Deal with it. I’ve had my fair share of lovers, I know what I’m doing. And no strings attached.”

Jesse blinked, momentarily taken aback. But rules were rules, and now that Hanzo had said his piece and made it known their desires were mutual, Jesse no longer saw a reason to hold back.

He lunged to the side, almost missing as he claimed Hanzo’s lips in a forceful kiss. His tongue pushed its way past Hanzo’s lips as rough hands flew to Hanzo's chest, his throat, his head. Desperate, needy fingers threaded themselves through Hanzo’s damp locks, securing his head firmly in place. While Hanzo spoke daggers, Jesse knew full well how to make use of the advantages his tall, muscular stature provided. He'd play by Hanzo's rules, certainly - but that didn't mean he wouldn't bend them.

Short nails dug into Jesse’s skin, drawing angry red crescents over his shoulder. Hanzo struggled against the hold, with real power; forcing Jesse to tighten his hold. Hanzo growled and fisted a hand into McCree’s hair, pulling back roughly to no avail. He was pinned to the warm rock he was leaning against the entire time, not permitted to move - and his struggling gradually ceased. He didn’t stop growling, but the sound softened a little. His fingers alternated between pulling and rubbing, eliciting both pain and pleasure, and he fought hard to take control over the kiss.

He seized Jesse’s wrist and slowly squeezed it with enough force to make the bone protest before forcing it down under the water. He dragged the captive hand along his thigh, to his knees, ending at the place his legs ended abruptly. Due to the water’s temperature, wearing his prosthetics would’ve been unwise. He was also a little curious about Jesse’s reaction. He did not disclose this particular bit of information to most people. Dr. Ziegler certainly knew about it, but she didn't seem like the overly chatty type.

Jesse's eyebrow quirked instantly, and he wrapped his fingers gently over the place Hanzo's leg ended. “Well…” he mumbled against Hanzo’s lips between a scattering of soft, affectionate kisses. “I hope you don't mind if I keep this on,” he said, releasing his hold at the back of Hanzo's head and flexing the mechanized fingers of his prosthetic left hand. “Something tells me I'm gonna need it.” With a wink, Jesse slid his hand up and over the assassin's muscular thigh and cupped Hanzo’s balls in his hand, stroking a thumb tenderly, curiously over the soft, pliant skin. At the same time, he reclaimed Hanzo's lips, his ferocity subdued this time as he drew him into a deep, slow kiss.

If Hanzo wanted to say anything, it was swallowed up in the contact. This time, he did not fight. Instead, he curled one arm around Jesse’s shoulders, arching up a little as he was fondled. Hanzo returned the gesture, trailing his free hand down over McCree’s torso, to finally curl steely fingers around the hard flesh.

He suddenly seemed more agreeable, more willing to compromise, though he tried to wrestle control of the kiss. Old habits apparently died hard.

Smiling against Hanzo's lips, Jesse relaxed into his embrace and yielded at last, allowing the assassin’s skillful mouth to guide their kiss. The firm grip around his cock had him melting beneath the heat, and he rocked his hips into the touch, a needy whine sounding in his throat. He traced his hand upwards from his lover’s sack to return the favor in kind, fingers wrapping hard around Hanzo's length and pumping him with slow, firm pulls.

The archer dragged the kiss out until they were both short on air; then he leaned back a little to look at Jesse. His eyes gleamed like molten gold and his breath ghosted over McCree’s lips. “I like you a lot more when you’re being reasonable,” Hanzo smirked. “Is this going to be enough, or do you have some plan, drunken _gaijin_?” He glanced down, but the water hid everything well. “I probably shouldn’t say this, but you’re-” He trailed off, and rolled his eyes. “Why do I even try. You’re packing, McCree.”

Jesse barked a laugh at Hanzo’s terse turn of phrase and leaned back against the warm, smooth rock behind him. He was rather accustomed to the reaction. “I'm glad it suits your fancy, partner,” he drawled, an air of smugness more than apparent in his voice. “But you know, you ain't so bad yourself, _samurai_ …”

With a wicked smirk, Jesse plucked off his hat and tossed it unceremoniously to the side before sliding beneath the steamy surface of the water. He waited a moment, not touching Hanzo at all for just long enough to stir suspense between them before he propelled himself forward, face-first between the assassin’s legs. Eager lips attacked Hanzo’s cock as he shoved his thighs apart, sweeping his tongue in broad strokes over the entire length from root to tip.

Hanzo had to hand it to the cowboy: Jesse managed to surprise him and that wasn’t a common occurrence in the past ten or so years. He expected a handjob, a relocation, but not an underwater blowjob. What was that idiot thinking, did he fancy himself a pearl diver or something?

Still it felt so damn good. Now that his infuriating grin was out of sight, Hanzo bit his lower lip and stretched, grabbing the top of the rock behind him. Thankfully, this spot was tailored for him; he was situated atop a bench, from where he could lift himself up to get out of the water without his legs. After he’d lost them, Hanzo had dragged himself back to Hanamura for a brief respite and asked for this addition at the onsen.

It certainly came in handy at the moment. Hanzo allowed himself a moment of weakness and moaned with delight as Jesse’s tongue teased him. He subtly rolled his hips, pressing them closer to that wicked mouth and idly wondered how long McCree was going to last beneath the surface.  

Jesse began to choke, and not because of the cock in his mouth. He’d been underwater for over a minute as he lavished attention on his lover’s prick, his own length stiffening by the second until it hurt. Finally, he emerged with a gasp that he tried desperately to restrain, if only for show, as the color flooded back into his cheeks. His eyes blinked open beneath the torrent of water that fell from his body and locked instantly on Hanzo’s, his rock-hard cock jutting long and swollen between his thighs.

“You look like you liked that.” Jesse stood and admired the breathtaking sight before him: Hanzo, the mafioso, the ruthless killer, laying splayed and ravished beneath him. And he hadn’t seen anything yet.

“It was somewhat impressive,” Hanzo shrugged nonchalantly, even if his body told Jesse otherwise. “And an interesting method for sure. But who am I to judge.” He released the rock in favor of sweeping McCree’s hair back, out of his eyes. “You seem to be in a similar shape, despite barely being able to breathe,” Hanzo mused, a slow grin spreading out on his lips. Was that something Jesse liked? He filed it away for the future. He also decided to tease and rolled his hips forward, bringing them even closer. He had to bite his tongue to keep down the resulting moan. Hanzo never had to be ashamed concerning size, but McCree was even bigger.

“Do I now?” Jesse’s hand shot out and grabbed Hanzo's wrist, pulling him forward in one smooth motion.  He shoved the captive hand back and down, around his waist to grasp roughly beneath the swell of one of Jesse's round, firm ass cheek.

“Look, Shimada.” Drawing himself up to his full height, Jesse scooped his free hand beneath Hanzo's chin and pressed closer, beckoning his gaze upwards. The hot tip of his cock jabbed against Hanzo's stomach, and Jesse shuddered as it slid easily over the assassin’s hot, damp skin. “I know what you want. And I'm gettin’ mighty impatient that you _won't just take it._ ”

“You were enjoying yourself so much, I did not have the heart to interrupt,” Hanzo countered. “But if you insist… Should I push your head back under the water and fuck your throat? Should I take us both in my hand and jerk you off? Or do you want me to hold you down and pound your luscious ass without any preparation? I’m feeling generous today, I’ll let you choose.”

Jesse narrowed his eyes and stepped back, feeling far more sober than he had a moment ago. He'd caught the slightest hint of a cutting tone in Hanzo's voice that left him feeling suddenly quite out of place. “Look, uh… if this isn't floatin’ your boat, maybe it's best we stop.” He felt his cheeks burning as he struggled to maintain eye contact, almost frantically searching the assassin’s eyes for some clue, some hint of where he’d gone wrong.

“I didn't mean to get in your face like that, it’s just…” Jesse paused, his gaze falling to the side as his shoulders slumped; deflated. “I just thought you’d like it, is all.”

Hanzo’s thumb brushed against Jesse's lips. “If I didn’t want it, I wouldn’t be as hard as the rock behind me,” the archer murmured. “It’s… fine, McCree. Cultural differences I’d say. And, I’m not exactly as agile as usual, at the moment.” Admitting it still stung a little.

“I might be a killer,” Hanzo continued, “but I pride myself on listening to my partners. I know my terms are limiting, so humor me and spell out what you had in mind. If anything at all.” He smirked.

Jesse sighed, relieved that Hanzo didn't seem to be fixing to boot him out of the hot spring for his clumsy transgression. Shyly, he lifted a hand to cover the one at his lips and pushed the tip of Hanzo's thumb into his mouth, suckling it gently. His gaze shifted upwards; a sweet, bashful gaze that contrasted hard against the fire in his eyes from just moments ago. “Well, if I'm tellin’ the truth…” he began, a hint of a smile quirking at the corner of his mouth, “I just… I want to make you feel good. And I want you to show me how.”

He was tugged closer for a kiss; more passionate, but less demanding than before. The mood was shifting noticeably, to something softer; more intimate.

Hanzo licked his lips once he broke the contact. “We don’t know each other that well yet, so- You can just use your hand on both of us. If you turn a little and put your legs around me, that’d bring us close enough-” He trailed off, then after a little hesitation, he added “We can try something else next time, if you’d be interested in- doing this again.”

“Let's worry about that when we get there, partner.” Jesse’s voice was kind and low, thick with his arousal as he did as he was told and settled himself onto Hanzo's lap, knees planted on either side of his thighs. The tip of his cock brushed against Hanzo's stiff length, and he shivered at the soft, sensual contact. “For now…” he whispered as he pressed tender kisses over Hanzo's lips, his jaw, his throat, “...why don't we see what happens.”

Jesse's mouth paused at the taut tendons in Hanzo's neck, and he lifted a hand to brush away the long, damp strands of hair that clung there. His lips went quickly to work, suckling and nipping at the assassin’s warm skin as he hummed his need softly, a subtle yet open expression of his willingness, his desire to service the magnificent man beneath him.

Steely hands slid up over Jesse’s chest, cupping his neck briefly before sinking his into his dripping wet hair. Hanzo rolled his hips, and a needy little whine escaped him.

“Now that’s more like it,” Hanzo tried to cover the embarrassing slip with a husky murmur. “I knew you had it in you, cowboy. I’m looking forward to catching you when I’m better prepared.” Hanzo nipped at Jesse’s lower lip, then looked into his eyes. “Come on. Let me feel how much you want this.”

“Fuck…” Jesse mumbled against Hanzo's neck, his lover’s words sending an obscene shiver down his spine straight to his groin. His cock twitched heavily in response, and a demure smile curled on his lips. The assassin was tempting him, egging him on - coaxing him and thrusting him beneath his mysterious spell. Trembling hands slipped down to take hold at Hanzo's waist, holding him tight as he pushed his hips forward. _Fuck_ , Hanzo felt so good. He needed more, needed it more than he’d needed anything, and he pressed their cocks together with renewed desperation, branding searing hot flesh against flesh.

Jesse let out a deep, guttural groan as thick fingers dragged forward, tracing the line of Hanzo's hip and across the crease of his thigh. “I'm… not gonna last long like this…” he whispered softly, his words barely audible as his hand found its mark. Strong digits wrapped tentatively around them both and drew upwards with one slow, firm tug.

Hanzo actually laughed; his low, throaty little chuckle rippling like dark, heavy silk. “As long as you don’t fall asleep immediately after - make sure I come as well and all will be forgiven.” He kissed Jesse’s neck and licked the same spot. “Just go on slow.”

The entire experience felt a little surreal. McCree did manage to pass himself off as a drunken asshole, but then something changed and now he was… adorable. It honestly left Hanzo confused. Did Jesse want anything more than a few casual encounters; stress relief? Hanzo would have never admitted it loud, but he was getting lonely. He always felt a little lonely and one night stands did not ease that; neither did his reunion with Genji. Sure, the bond he shared with his brother was profound and intimate, but his craving for company lingered still.

Hanzo decided to not dwell on it. Jesse’s body was hard and smooth beneath his hands, his hair smelled nice and his smile was just too damn charming.

The sound of Hanzo’s laughter had caught Jesse off-guard, and his cheeks flushed hotly in shame. He was almost mortified at the admission he’d made, but found himself relaxing as Hanzo continued; comforting him and guiding him.

“Alright, partner…” Jesse’s voice quaked as his hand found it’s rhythm, easy and slow, his tight grip sliding languidly up and down and wringing wave after delicious wave of pleasure from the raw, crushing contact between them. True to his word, Jesse could feel his release approaching fast, and he did his best to slow his pace further, despite all the temptation in his head screaming for him to speed up.

Jesse’s breath caught in his throat and he bucked forward, gripped by a particularly powerful shock of sensation that ripped through his loins and set his heart pounding in his chest. His free hand slid upwards, seeking purchase; anything to anchor himself to this world as he lost himself to his lover. Mechanical fingers shook as they skipped over damp flesh before grasping fiercely at the back of Hanzo’s neck. He was losing control. He pulled Hanzo forward a bit too hard, crushing their mouths together before lips parted and tongues joined, sliding and dancing feverishly in the heat of their blossoming passion.

Whether it was the allure of his homeland, a pleasant childhood memory or something else Hanzo didn’t want to think about too deeply, he threw caution to the wind and let himself get lost in the moment. He’d taken many lovers in the years past; both men and women alike - he prefered the latter to be delicate, the former strong, and Jesse definitely was strong and solid and- There was a growing warmth in Hanzo’s chest, his dragons stirring happily.

Air suddenly seemed to be in short supply, so Hanzo broke the kiss. He threw his head back with a gasp and his eyes widened as he beheld the cowboy’s expression. There was a raw, fierce need, despair and so much pleasure, it took his breath away. He could have stared at that face for hours.

“Jesse- don’t hold back. If you need it-” He felt part foolish, part oddly satisfied saying it out loud. “Come. Come for me.”

Hanzo's wide, gorgeous eyes, and his soft little gasp sent Jesse over the edge before the man had the chance to finish his sentence. Bucking his weight forward, Jesse came with a harsh, broken sob, hips grinding and twitching against his lover as he rode out each exquisite crest of sensation that stole away all control of his body. Bearded cheeks crushed together as Jesse sagged forward; his climax fading, dissolving Jesse into a flushed, disheveled mess.

“Hanzo, fuck, I-” His words faltered, unsure of what he'd meant to say in the first place. Instead, he pressed his face into the crook of his neck and whined softly as he scattered soft, frantic kisses against Hanzo’s skin.

But, true to his word, Jesse's task wasn't over. Through it all, his hand kept its rhythm, restraining his softening cock against Hanzo's pulsing hard length with rough, persistent strokes. It was too much, and the overstimulation nearly sent him flying back against his will, but it didn't matter. This was for Hanzo; _he_ , was for Hanzo, and he wouldn't dare stop until he’d given the assassin what he craved.

For once, Hanzo was glad for his reduced mobility; he couldn’t do anything but sit still and enjoy the ride. Jesse’s hand worked him skillfully and Hanzo was almost alarmed at how fast he approached his own orgasm. The tension grew and grew, its intensity bleaching out most of the world around him and he cradled Jesse’s head, keeping it where it was because the kisses felt so good.

“ _Motto… hayaku…_ ” Hanzo groaned, unaware that the words slipped out in Japanese. He gripped Jesse’s hair and pulled his head back to sink his teeth into the cowboy’s neck - by some miracle, he managed to find a spot below the collar. A few more tugs and Hanzo came, his moan muffled against dark skin, his seed a white cloud in the water, dissipating quickly. The pleasure still lingered, though, and it took him a few seconds to ease his death grip on his lover.

Jesse shivered. The smooth, graceful flow of Japanese on his lover’s tongue sent tingles down his spine, though he hadn't the slightest clue what Hanzo had said. Nonetheless, Jesse persisted in showering Hanzo in an onslaught of kisses between gasping, panting breaths - Hanzo’s obvious enjoyment continued to fuel his enthusiasm even through his post-climax haze.

“ _Fuck_ , Shimada…” he gasped, leaning into the solid, muscular frame of the man beneath him. His lips trailed forwards and up, over Hanzo’s throat, his jaw, and ending on his lips. Jesse's tongue didn't hesitate to press inside, desperate to taste more of Hanzo, to deepen the intimate connection that thrummed hotly between them.

The kiss lasted long and it ended softly, their breath mingling in the warm air. Hanzo leaned back a little, scooping up some water and rinsing off his face.

“We could have found a better place to do this,” he murmured as he shot a concerned look at McCree. “Are you alright? It is very hot in here… You should get out and cool down a little. I mean, if you can walk - I’d loathe to see you splitting your head open on the stones...”

Jesse swayed back and blinked, the reality of his circumstances clicking suddenly in his head as Hanzo spoke. It probably _was_ dangerous to linger, given the surprisingly high temperature of the spring. And he _was_ hot; dizzy, verging on delirious from both the heat of the pool and the exertion spent during their tryst.

Jesse pushed himself back to stand, swaying a little before finding his balance. Regarding Hanzo, a lazy smile spread across his face. “You’re right. We should climb on outta here.” He turned and leaned his weight against his backside on the stone wall of the pool before hoisting himself up and out onto the grass. “You need a hand?”

“I- can manage,” Hanzo said evenly. He was a bit conscious of his injuries in front of others, but he also knew he didn’t have to be. He carefully rose to his knees - they still functioned well - and climbed out. It wasn’t as graceful as he would’ve liked, but better that than asking for help - intimate encounters notwithstanding.

Hanzo reached for his legs. “Grab your towel for the sake of the staff. There’s a small lounging area behind those trees. We can rest there, and I’ll have them fetch some refreshment. Anything you’d like?”

Jesse chuckled and snatched up his towel. “Alright, if you insist.” He climbed to his feet on the grass and stretched out long, voicing an exaggerated groan as his tired muscles worked back to life. “And… I'm thinking I might try some water. Unless you're up for another round, that is?” He quirked an eyebrow inquisitively and motioned to the flask of sake.

Hanzo snorted. “Maybe after dumping the ice bucket on myself… Slow down, McCree, do you want to get heat syndrome?” He stood as well, and, despite himself, bent down to pick up his own towel. The motion let Jesse have a good look at the archer’s backside. “I’m sure there’s water for you to try.” He paused, then stepped to Jesse, looking up at him. The cowboy was way damn too tall. “Thank you… for the- team building.” Hanzo laughed a little. “I enjoyed it.”

“‘Course, partner.” Jesse grinned and ran a teasing finger over the soft hair lining Hanzo's jaw. “It was _my_ pleasure.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, for more please visit us at emeraldscholar.tumblr.com & khateeah.tumblr.com!


End file.
